Shade me (Ryder Verison)
Shade Me, And Somebody That I Used to Know (Ryder Version) Ryder Omnitrix turned into a Ultimatrix,Ryder Is Disappointed About Katie New Boyfriend, and Ryder Sang These Two Song. Shade me by Rockit Gaming, And Somebody that I used to Know By Gotye Characters Ryder Katie Bendy(Debut Cameo with the song) Ultimate Swampfire Ryder (Debut) Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder (Debut) Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder (Debut) Echo Echo Ryder(Debut) Swampfire Ryder(Debut) Humungousaur Ryder(Debut) BuzzShock Ryder(Debut) Azmuth (Debut) Ryder; I Really Like Katie So Much. Ryder: Katie With New Boyfriend Man Get That Outta Here. (Ryder Omnitrix Turned Into A Ultimatrix.) Ryder: My Omnitrix turned into a Ultimatrix. (Ryder Turned into a Vaxasaurian Humungousaur Species. ) Humungousaur Ryder; Humungousaur. (Humungousaur Ryder Turned An Evolved Vaxasaurian Ultimate Humungousaur.) Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder; Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ryder: Turned Into A Methanosian Swampfire Species.) Swampfire Ryder; Swampfire. (Swampfire Ryder Turn Into A Evolved Methanosian Ultimate Swampfire Species.) Ultimate Swampfire Ryder; Ultimate Swampfire. (Ryder Turned Into A Sonorosian Echo Echo Species.) Echo Echo Ryder; Echo Echo. (Echo Echo Ryder Turn An Evolved Sonorosian Ultimate Echo Echo Species.) Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder; Ultimate Echo Echo. (Ryder Got Sad, And Start Walking Around The Town of Adventure Bay.) (The Residents Look At Ryder Sadly and Ryder Start Singing.) Ryder; So confused how. Did it ever Happen like this. My cartoons self What. Did I to deserve this. Don't Be mislead. He's Only Trying. To suck you in. But the truth is. Swampfire Ryder; It's only in my head. Just Pretend. Not again it's Intense. I invented this torment. Will he gets his revenge. Shade me with the Ink Machine. Bendy's gonna erase me. These walls tearing up like paper. Black White, and Lack of color. Shade me with the Ink Machine. Echo Echo Ryder; Let go Bendy, Bendy's coming Straight. Outta Paper. 2D 3D To Meet His Maker. Pop The Pen Cap. I'm The Creator. Made This Whole Song. Without An Eraser. Why Does He Want Me. Why Does He Haunt Me. Is It Because He's Lonely. Wanting A Sense Of Belonging. A Cartoon That Is Watching. Everything I Do It's Exhausting. I Got Ink Over Me. These Halls Trap Doors, And False Walls In Splats. I Sup, And I Fall Plummet I Crash Down. Making A Fracture If My Foot Breaks No. I Never Get Out Stunned. He's Looking At Me. Humungousaur Ryder: With A Grin Can't Run. Jumping To Scare Me. It's Humerous Huh. Swampfire Ryder; Bendy And The Ink Machine. Sorry Apologies. Echo Echo Ryder; Shade Me With The Ink Machine. Bendy's Gonna Erase Me. These Walls Tearing Up Like Paper. Ryder; Black White And Lack Of Color. Shade Me With The Ink Machine. Shade Me Chase Me. Bendy Bendy. Shade Shade Me From The Truth. Swampfire Ryder; Shade Me Shade From the Truth, Shade Me Shade Me From The Truth, Shade Me Shade Me From The Truth, Shade Me Shade Me From The Truth, Shade Me Shade Me From The Truth. Humungousaur Ryder: Bendy Shade Me, Shade Me With The Ink Machine, Ink Machine. Bendy's Gonna Erase Me. These Walls Tearing Up Like Paper. Black White, And Lack Of Color. Ryder;Shade Me With The Ink Machine Shade Me With The Ink Machine. Bendy's Gonna Erase Me. These Walls Tearing Up Like Paper. Black White And Lack Of Color. Shade Me With The Ink Machine. Shade Me Chase Me, Bendy Bendy. Shade Me Shade Me. From The Truth. Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder: Now, And Then I Think Of Then We Were Together. Ultimate Swampfire Ryder: Like When You Said You Felt So Happy You Could Die. Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder: Told Myself That You Were Right For, But Felt So Lonely in Your Company. Ryder:But, That Was Love, And Its An Ache I Still Remember. Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder: You Can Get Addicted To A Certain Kind Of Sadness. Ultimate Swampfire Ryder: Like Resignation To The End Always The End. Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder; So When We Found That We Could Not Make Sense Well You Said That We Would Still Be Friends. Ryder; But I'll Admit That I Was Glad That It Was Over. Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder: But, You Didn't Have To Cut Me Off Make Out Like It Never Happened, And That We Were Nothing. Ultimate Swampfire Ryder: And I Don't Even Need You Love, But You Treat Like A Stranger. Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder: And, That Feels So Rough. Ryder: No You Didn't Have To Stoop So Low Have Your Friends Collect Your Records, And Then Change Your Number. Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder: I Guess That I Don't That Thought Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know. Ultimate Swampfire Ryder; Somebody That I Used To Know... Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder: Now You're Just SomeBody That I Used To Know... Ryder: Now You're Just SomeBody That I Used To Know ... Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder; Now, And Then I Think Of All The Times You Screwed Me Over. Katie; But, Had Me Believing It Was Always Somethings That I've Done. Echo Echo Ryder: And I Don't Wan To Live That Way. Swampfire Ryder; Reading Into Every Word You Say. Ultimate Swampfire; You Said That You Let It Go. Ultimate Humungousaur; And,I Wouldn't Catch You Hung Up On Somebody That You Used To Know. Humungousaur Ryder; But You Didn't Have To Me Off Make Out Like It Never Happened. Ryder; And, You Didn't Even Need Your Love. Ultimate Echo Echo Ryder ; But, You Treat Me Like A Stranger, And That Feels So Rough. Echo Echo Ryder: No You Didn't Have To Stoop So Low. Swampfire Ryder: Have Your Friends Collect Your Records. Ultimate Humungousaur Ryder: And,Then Change Your Number. Humungousaur Ryder: I Guess That I Don't That Though Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know. Swampfire Ryder: Somebody... I Used To Know (Somebody) (Now Your Just Somebody That I Used To Know.) Ultimate Swampfire Ryder; Somebody... I Used To Know (Somebody) (Now Your Just Somebody That I Used To Know.) Ryder: I Used To Know ... That Used To Know. Ryder; I Used To Know... Somebody. (Then Katie's BoyFriend Started To Attack Katie.) (Ryder Look At The Ultimatrix And Saw A Battery.) (Ryder Turn Into A Nosedeenian Megawhatt or BuzzShock Species.) BuzzShock Ryder: BuzzShock A Battery He Will Work. (BuzzShock Ryder Shock Kaite's BoyFriend, and Run Off.) (Ryder Is Back To Normal) Katie: Ryder You Save Me. Ryder: Well What Else Is New. (Ryder And Katie Kiss For 4 Seconds.) Ryder: I Guess Were Boyfriend And Girlfriend Huh? Katie: Yes we are. Azmuth: Ryder. (A Galvan Show Up Grey Matter Species.) Ryder: Where, and Who Are You? Azmuth: Down Here, And I'm Azmuth The Creator Of The Omnitrix. Ryder; Woah. Azmuth: I Give You PetroSapien Dna Diamondhead Species. (Ryder Turned Diamondhead.) DiamomdHead Ryder: DiamondHead. Azmuth Turn To The Viewers. Azmuth: I Hope You Like This Story. The End. Aliens Used Swampfire (Goes Ultimate) Echo Echo (Goes Ultimate) Humungousaur(Goes Ultimate) BuzzShock DiamondHead